Prim Rory
by LightningShard
Summary: It's been 2 years since Katniss assassinated coin and Rory and Prim are back in District 12 now called Miner's county by the government and Rory is dtermind to make Prim his. Disclamer: I do not own the hunger games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. UP FOR ADOPTION IF INTERESTED PM ME.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: WHAT A COINCIDENCE**

Rory's P.O.V.

I have to see her today I have to stop being such a pussy. I will talk to her I will talk to her. I can't get the image of the girl I love out of my head I half to see her today I half to my Prim. I mean I'm 15 and I've loved her since I was 6 and to top it off My brother Gale had a huge crush on her sister Katniss and things have been knid of awkward between our families ever since Katniss Married Peeta and Gale Married Madge. But I am determined to see her today so determined that I wasn't watching were I was going and I almost ran into her.

"Hi Rory!" said Prim yep that's me Rory Hawthorne

"Hi Prim didn't see you there." I said wishing I had been looking were I was going

"I noticed" she said with a smile "where are you headed?" she asked genuinely curious

"I was actually going to see you." I said a little embarrassed

"Well I was just on my way to get lunch over at greasy Sae's you know ever since the war ended 2 years ago her soup has gotten a lot better." She said Matter-of-factly

"Cool" I said "I actually wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner with me, mom, Posy, and Vick tonight It's just a little thing to celebrate the anniversary of Gale and Madge."

"Sure, I'd love to come" She said. With that we went to lunch.

That night Prim actually came, so me, Gale, Madge, mom, Vick, and posy all sat at the same table for once in a very long time 1 year to be exact.

"So" Gale said "Rory you being the man of the house to me and Madge get the bed tonight?"

"Sure" I said hoping Gale would bring this up so I can say what I say next "Vick will sleep on the couch tonight I'll be sleeping Prim's guest room" I said

"Okay" Gale said and with that we continued eating

Later that night me and Prim went off to her house and into her room that whole guest room thing such a lie Finnick, Annie, and there son use that room now. So we lay down in her bed kiss each other goodnight and go to sleep.

**Author's note:**I was going to put in the lunch seen but I didn't have time sorry :-(


	2. wake up

**CHAPTER 2: WAKE UP**

When I woke up Prim was still nuzzled in my chest. When she wakes up I got to tell her.

"Morning Rory" Prim said sleepily

"Morning Prim." I said "Prim? When you have nightmares what are they about?"

"When the capitol Hijacked me during the war." Prim said

"Oh, Well you know what?" I asked

"What" Prom said with a smile

"I never got how Peeta could do but know I understand it's just as fulfilling as the alternative." I said

"What did Peeta do to become so great and by the way your a Hawthorne aren't you supposed to hate Peeta?" she asked

"I'll answer the ladder first. Only when gale is around" I said

"Ah, I get it now" She said

"As for the first one well." I said " I mean sleeping next to the women you love without trying anything"

she blushed, a lot "You love me?" she asked as if there was a mistake.

I have 2 paths here tell her or shrug it of "Of course I love you I have loved you since the moment I met you." I said hoping she would take it well

"I love you to Rory, I always have" she said pulling me into a deep kiss

She started to pull on my shirt "Maybe we should take it slow" I said "At least not now because Gale is in this district, and he can track Everdeens by smell so if he's downstairs. Which he is I can hear him talking to Finnick. Then if the smell of sex comes through the house we'll have Odairs, a Hawthorn, and almost definitely Katniss at that point."

"It was long but you got your point across. I still love you even if we can't express that love in a physical way yet." she said "oh god I sound like my mother"

and with that we went to breakfast.

"Hey Prim where is the bacon" Gale asks

"Hey I'm the only one who cooks the goddamn bacon around here" Prim said with a smile "go watch TV all of you" and with that we went to the living room while Prim cooks

"so" Gale "Guest room huh?"

"Yeah look about that" I started

"Do you have any Idea of what Katniss will do to you" gale stated to interrupt

"Relax it's the Peeta agreement I stop the nightmares and in return I get to be there when she wakes up. Oh god is she beautiful when she wakes up." I said


	3. busted

**CHAPTER 3: BUSTED**

So now it's just me and Prim in her bed kissing deeply very deeply, in our underwear I have boxer her a bra and panties . Katniss and Peeta moved back next door. So I'm screwed she could pop in at any time.

"Rory" she moaned breaking the kiss "one more and I promise noting else"

"Fine" I said and I took off her bra and started kneading them taking one up in my moth tasting her salt then while I'm doing that there is a knock on the door. Prim I hear through the door and that voice could only belong to one person... Katniss. I roll to the side just in time.

"Hi Prim" Katniss said then stopped talking.

"What is it Katniss" Prim said sounding flustered and exasperated

"Get up Rory you perverted mouth breather" Katniss yelled

"Prim does she have a bow?" I ask

"Not this time" Prim says so I stand up "Hi Katniss good to see you" she sees I'm only in my boxers and tears the covers off of Prim exposing her bare breasts.

"Rory I'm going to murder you!" Katniss glares

without thinking I say this " The Peeta agreement" this takes her by surprise " She had a nightmare and I was comforting her" and it wasn't entirely a lie she did have a nightmare but I was already in hear. So that qualifies it as half and half.

"But her..." she said not going to finish that statement "That makes it not count on the whole Peeta thing.

"oh like you to were just cuddling" she said "At first yes but I know for a fact that is wasn't like that for long Katniss, isn't that right Peeta?"

"You know Katniss Prim has a Point why else would little Rue be here." Peeta said from the bedroom

"fine but no more I don't want to hear it see it or and Prim you know I can do this smell it." she said leaving and with that I shut the door.

"Well your sister sure can over react, huh." I said

"Yeah now come over here and work your magic." she said lying back

"I said now more!" Katniss screamed through the wall "and I have my bow this time Rory!"

and on that disturbing note we snuggle up and go to sleep.


	4. OOOOOOOWWWWWWW

**CHAPTER 4: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW**

Well It's morning and I am so getting back at that cock blocking bitch Katniss. I'm thinking make out with Prim against the side of the house by the door her and Peeta always use and that is were we are now kissing on the side of the house...

"Rory do you really think we should be doing this here?" Prom asked

"Yes I do" I say and press my lips against hers hard and passionate. We are like that for about 30 minutes when I get a sharp pain in my ass and I hit the floor.

"I told you I don't wanna see it" Katniss screamed

"Rory!" Prim says "Don't get up!"

"Why" I ask

"Because there is an arrow in your right ass cheek"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW" I say as a searing pain hit my left ass cheek

"And now the left side" Katniss laughs "that one was for the cock blocking bitch comment you need to learn ho to think the opening monolog not say it"

"Rory there an arrow in your left ass cheek now!" Yells Prim

"I know honey I can feel it and it's probably not as bad as it looks" I say

and with that Katniss and Peeta are Kicked out of the house.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW" I say as Prim pulls the arrow out of my right ass cheek

"Be thankful she didn't hit her mark this time" Prim says

"And what mark would that have been?" I say

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW"I say again as she pours alcohol on my right ass cheek wound.

"well she was aiming for your cock" Prim smiles

"Well that was close than" I say

"ooowww" I say as she pulls the arrow out of my left ass cheek the quickly pours more alcohol on it.

"Hey I got a little suprise for you" she says as she pops out her breasts and starts jerking me off.


	5. A good day

**CHAPTER 5: THE GOOD**

**Author's note: Hey guys you know how in the first chapter I said I wasn't going to put in the scene at Greasy Sae's place? Well I'm doing it now and I just wanna let you know everything in the flashback will be **_Italicized _**just saying and to make up for not posting in a while this chapter is going to be longer. And PLEASE PLEASE start reviewing. Anyway enjoy!**

Hi well it's been 4 days and the wounds in my ass have finally healed. Right now I am laying fully clothed next to Prim and I just can't stop thinking god I can't believe that only a week ago we had our first date.

_ "well Prim what are you going to get." I said as we were at the counter_

_ "Don't know" Prim said casually_

_ "I think I'll get the chicken soup" I said_

_ "Me too." Prim said_

_ "OK then. 2 chicken soups please Sae" I said _

_ "You got it Rory" Greasy Sae said_

_So then we are at the counter eating when I said "Hey Prim"_

_ "Yeah Rory" she said_

_ "do you wanna go out sometime" I said_

_ "Sure Rory I would love to" She said_

_ "Can I count this as our first date then" I say_

_ "Defiantly" she said_

_then we finish eating our soup. Before Prim goes she Kisses me on the lips and says "See you tonight Rory"_

_ "See you then beautiful I mean Prim" I said feeling stupid_

_ "No you meant beautiful and I love it" she said blushing as she left_

Well that was that and anyway I think we should get back to the present.

"Hey Honey" said Prim obviously just waking up

"Morning beautiful" I said kissing her

"Are you excited about the trip" Prim said

"You know it" I said

I probably should have mentioned this earlier but me and Prim are going on a trip to the beach not where district 4 is but next to that.

"I think I hear Annie and Finnick downstairs." I say

"Me too." She said

"do you wanna go down and see them" I say

"sure Rory" Prim said

"Hey Prim" I said

"Yeah Rory" Prim said

"I think we should give the vacation tickets to Annie, Finnick, and Jr." I said

"why?" Prim asked

"well it was there district and Mags wants to see here godkid" I said

"Okay you're right" Prim said

"So we will?" I said

"yes but they **will **take that baby" Prim said

then we were down in Prim's kitchen and Annie was cooking bacon and Finnick was holding well Finnick jr.

"Hey Annie" I said

"Hey Rory" Annie said

"how's the little one" I asked

"Finnick is holding him if you wanna go see him" Annie said

"Thanks Annie" I said going to see Jr.

"Hey Finnick" I said

"Hey Rory sorry he just fell asleep." Finnick

"Well do you maybe wanna go on that vacation that me and Prim were going to take" I asked

"Me, Annie, and Jr.?" Finnick said

"Yep instead of me and Prim" I said

"Are you sure?" Finnick asked

"Yep" I said

"Thanks Rory" Finnick said

So yeah that's how that went we just sat there watching TV. Now it's night and Finnick, Annie, and Jr. are asleep. And we are in bed.

"Kiss me Rory" Prim said

"Okay Prim I love you." I said

"I love you too." she said

wit that I did just that I kissed her and I pressed my tongue to her bottom lip and she opened our mouths our tongues dancing for what seems like eternity before she starts pulling off my shirt and I pull off her shirt then I work her jeans and she pulls off my shorts leaving me in only my boxers and her in her panties and bra she says "I love you"

an I get it so I kiss her lips then her cheek then her neck then her breasts I get a slight moan from her and then I take one in my mouth and gently run my tongue over the bud and she shudders and then she says "touch me Rory" so I get off of her and removed her panties and started thumbing her clit her moans were becoming louder now and she pushed against my finger causing me to slide a finger in and started pumping it in and out her moans became increasingly louder. Until her walls tightened around me and she moan/screamed and she had her orgasm.

**Author's note:** I'm sorry if this caused anyone confusing but in my version Finnick mags and Madge are alive and Prim was taken and hijacked instead of Peeta.


	6. they're just as bad

**CHAPTER 6: THEY'RE JUST AS BAD**

"I love you Prim" I said trying to calm down the tent in my pants that I got from pleasuring her

"I love you to Rory" Prim said still flustered from her recent orgasm. But just as she said that I heard some voices in the hallway

"You probably just hearing things Katniss they would not do that after the warning and the 2 arrows" Peeta said firmly from the hallway

"1. I know what I heard. 2. I'm not crazy. 3. I'm sure that son of a bitch is in there violating my little sister and I won't stand for it." Katniss screamed _god _I thought to myself _I would not want to be married to that bitch_ at that point the door started to open an I was thinking _great where am I getting shot this time._

When she opened the door I put my lips on Prim's and swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth I then wanting to piss off Katniss as much as possible I slid my hand between her legs and started thumbing her clit again and she moaned.

"What the fuck are you doing to my sister asshole!" Katniss yelled and since I knew it was pissing her off I slid a finger inside of Prim and was reworded with a loud moan but I was still not acknowledging Katniss. Now that my finger was inside of Prim I started pumping it in and out exciting more moans from her. "Rory if you didn't stop right now Ill.." Katniss started but stop as she was cut off by a particularly loud moan that came from Prim and I knew she had her orgasm.

Then and only then did I acknowledge Katniss "Hey Kat what's up" I said as if she hadn't just seen me fingering her sister.

"What's up? What's up! What's up is you just fingered my baby sister while I watched." Katniss yelled "What the hell man?"

While she was saying this I took notice of a few things "Considering Peeta's tent, you're hard nipples, and soaked panties I can't say you were doing anything better." I said and when I said this Katniss's face got so red she looked like fucking tomato.

"Okay I was making love to Katniss and I stopped because I thought she had finished because I heard a loud moan but as it turns out it was Prim." Peeta said

"Peeta!" Katniss yelled at her husband "Did you really just say that?"

"Well it's true Kat I mean Rory already knows and I mean come on if we yell at them for doing that while we are doing it what does that make us?" Peeta said

"Hypocrites" Prim mumbled

"What was that Prim?" Katniss asked sweetly while still staring daggers at me

"I said it makes you hypocrites!" Prim yelled

"Prim?" Katniss asked shocked

"Your right to be shocked but I wasn't talking about you Katniss, Peeta is somewhat of a hypocrite but Katniss at this point you're being an asshole and well I mean come on sis can't you just shut the fuck up and be happy for me that the man I've loved since I was 5 finally asked me out." Prim yelled but oh she was not done " And that believe it or not it was me who initiated the pleasuring both times bitch so shut the fuck up!."

"Prim?" Katniss asked obviously still in shock

"Now please if you don't mind I would like you to get the fuck out of my house" Prim yelled before sticking her tongue aggressively back in my mouth and after I got over my pride and disbelief in Prim I aggressively kissed her back and when they left we continue to do this until we gasp for air and go to bed.

**Author's note: This chapter was inspired by a helpful review from Artkitty437. Thanks couldn't have done it without you!**


	7. one crazy ass dream

**CHAPTER 7:ONE CRAZY ASS DREAM**

**Author's note: when it is either flashbacks or dreams from now on it will be **_italicized _**if Rory is thinking it will be in quotes as well thanks R&R. :-)**

_Burning. It's burning and she's dieing I huddling over her broken, burned, mangled, and stabbed form she is still breathing but just barely "Rory" she chokes out_

_ "Prim oh god I'm here Prim please don't leave me I don't want you to die here in some god forsaken arena burnt alive by gamemakers, broken by Clove and Marvel (Before I speared Marvel with his own spear and killed Clove with her own knives), Mangled by Mutt dogs, and stabbed by Cato (before I snapped his fucking neck) Prim the doctors could still fix you Prim but they could never fix my heart if I lose you" I sobbed as the love of my life was dieing on the floor of like I said some god forsaken arena._

_ "Okay Rory I love you and my mom taught me how to make a salve out of Nightlock And there is a bush full over there can you grab me one honey" Prim asked sweetly_

_ "Okay Prim" I said as dream me was hopeful I went to get as single berry and I came back and she said "Rory I need 1 more for this"_

_ "Okay Prim I love you" I said and when I was about half way there_

_ she said " I love you too Rory so please don't hate me" and as she said it she bit down on the Nightlock_

_ "Prim!" I yelled as I raced back to her I got there just in time to hear here say_

_ "I love you Rory" prim said as her cannon went off_

_ "No!" I yelled out **"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER SHE WAS SUPPSSOSED TO WIN NOT ME SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE HEART BEAT SHE WAS SUPPSSOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO WALKED AWAY FROM THESE GOD FORSAKEN GAMES ALIVE NOT ME!" **Then I remembered I'm still in the arena I don't have to win "Hey you people of capitol are you crying right now huh well don't don't cry for me or for her do you wanna know why huh It's because of who killed her I'm the only one who should cry but I will get revenge on the people that killed her and do you know who that is people Seneca Crane, Plurtch Heavensbee, and every single Capital asshole that is watching right now you killed her you all killed this sweet innocent little girl you killed the love of my life and I know how you think the games are a good source entertainment well that just makes you sick bastards. So here is what I am saying and Snow you had better pay attention in life or death I'm coming for you you sadistic son of a bitch" and all went according to plan because the next sensation I felt was the bullet whizzing through my head..._

Wow that was one crazy ass dream right well yeah I have it a lot the first time I had a version of it was on reaping day 4 years ago I didn't know about the tributes or the dogs yet. But Prim is here safe and awake now.

"Prim" I said pulling her into an embrace

"Rory what's wrong?" Prim asked

"Nothing Prim I had a bad dream" I explained

"I was meaning to ask you anyway when you have nightmares what are they about?" Prim asked I found it funny tat this was the same question I had asked her

"Well Prim you have to understand that I don't have nightmares or dreams I have nightmare or nothing at all it's either black or the same excruciating nightmare every time" I say to Prim

"And it is?" Prim asked wanting me to continue

"This nightmare is my worst nightmare we are in the games not just any games but Katniss's and Peeta's games and we do well until the gamemakers shoot us with fire and you are badly burned then when we start to recover Clove and Marvel corner us usually around the time it's just us and Marvel, Clove, and Cato and break my left shoulder and 3 ribs and yo it's different each time what bones of yours are broken then I kill them both killing Marvel with his own spear and Clove with her knives Then the mutts come and corner us and tear us both apart that also varies each time the injuries they inflict then Cato comes along and stabs you with that wicked sharp blade and you start to bleed out then I kill him by snapping his neck and you die differently each time but one thing stays the same you always die." I say

"what happened last night" Prim asked

"You tricked me into handing yo a night lock berry and said you needed 1 more so when I was half way to the bush you said Rory I love you please don't hate me and I said **no! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN NOT ME SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A HEART BEAT NOT ME SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO WALK AWAY FROM THESE GOD FORSAKEN GAMES ALIVE NOT ME! **after that I said Hey you people of capitol are you crying right now huh well don't don't cry for me or for her do you wanna know why huh It's because of who killed her I'm the only one who should cry but I will get revenge on the people that killed her and do you know who that is people Seneca Crane, Plurtch Heavensbee, and every single Capital asshole that is watching right now you killed her you all killed this sweet innocent little girl you killed the love of my life and I know how you think the games are a good source entertainment well that just makes you sick bastards. So here is what I am saying and Snow you had better pay attention in life or death I'm coming for you you sadistic son of a bitch and I died the gamemakers shot me right there and I was happy very happy Prim happy that we finally got to be together not in life but in death we found piece." I say to Prim

"I love you Rory Hawthorne you ought to be a poet" Prim says

"I love you Primrose Everdeen" I always have


	8. the woods

**CHAPTER 8: THE WOODS**

So it's been a week since the crazy ass dream and I decided to take Prim into the woods it's dangerous with Katniss out there and all but I just need to take Prim out there and besides I'm not taking her to any of Katniss's spots just me and Gale's old spot at a small lake with a dock me and Gale built a couple years ago. So yeah I am taking her out there and no matter how much of a dumb-ass you say I am.

"So sweetheart are you ready to go?" I asked Prim from the bedroom

"Yep I am when you are honey" Prim said to me from the bathroom

"So let's go baby" I said and she giggled as I took the bags and pick Prim up wedding style

**at the fence door**

"Can you take the bags baby?" I asked Prim

"Sure can honey" Prim said as she took the back packs and put them on

"Hold on tight" I say as lift Prim into a piggy back ride and ran into the woods

**in the woods while running**

"Hey honey where we are we going?" Prim asked

"Someplace very special to me" I said I should probably explain me Gale and Dad used to go here when dad was still alive so it's pretty special to me

**at the lake**

** "**we're here baby" I said to Prim as I lift her off my back and start to unpack the picnic basket

"this place is amazing Rory" Prim said

"Yeah it is" I said " Me and dad and Gale used to come here a lot"

"Look a lake and a wood house" Prim said

"Yeah me dad and Gale built the house out here about a year before he died" I said

"Well you guys did an amazing job" Prim said

"Yeah we did didn't we" said chuckling to hide the sadness of thinking about my dad

"you guys did it's perfect" Prim said

"Hey Prim did Katniss ever teach you to swim" I said

"Hell yeah" Prim said

"Well why don't we?" I said as I took off my shirt

"Okay" Prim said "on one condition we skinny dip"

"Okay let's do it" I said jumping in the cool water naked

then she jumped in to completely naked and paddled over to me we are now treading water in the middle of the lake "Well?" Prim asked

"The jump was okay" I said

"well let's play marko polo" Prim said

"Okay" I said "I'm marko"

"Okay lets play" Prim said after a couple of hours we got tired and started kissing and caressing each other before I said "Lets go into the house and I'll give you a tour"

"Sounds cool honey" Prim said

I show her everything and I've renovated over the years and there is a couch and a TV now and we are watching TV with her snuggled up against me then out of no where she kisses me and soon we are caressing each other and she says "Rory lets go upstairs"

Prim said and I thought to myself if she wants to go further this time I will. Once we are up there we fall on the bed and we pick up where we left off making out Then I start kneading her breasts taking one up in my mouth and she moaned loudly and she grinded against my manhood obviously noticing that I was fully erect then brought faced up to hers and gently nibbled on her earlobe then whispered "I'm going to ravish you" then left a trail of kisses as I brought my mouth down to her mound and gently sucked her clit and she moaned and grabbed a healthy chunk of my hair and pulled letting me know she enjoyed my mouth then while sucking gently on her clit I licked it then I brought my face back up to hers and asked her" Do you want this I could always go back to using my mouth"

"please" Prim said

"you know it will hurt at first right" I said

"I want you inside me Rory" Prim said

"Okay Prim I love you" I said as I entered her slowly and I stopped when I felt her Hymen she was defiantly a virgin then moving forward a little further and she winced as I broke her hymen

"Do you want me to stop Prim" I said

"No just hold on I have to get used to this feeling and besides people wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good at some point right" Prim said

"Hey Prim what does it feel like to you?" I asked

"It feels like it's filling me up but in a good way" Prim said

"What does it feel like to you?" she asked

"Like getting a wet warm beautiful hug around my cock" I said

"You can move now Rory" she said and with that I started thrusting in her kissing her in time with my thrusts then then she started saying my name like a chant in time with our thrusts well saying is not the right word I think moaning is the right word then she said "Rory I think I'm about to cum" she said

"Me too." I said

"Rory I want you to cum inside me and with me" Prim said and we started picking up our pace and she yelled out my name and buried her head in the crook of my neck as she had her orgasm and her shuddering against me was all it took for me to climax then I rolled off of her and we stared at each other until we caught our breath when we did she said "I love you Rory I think I've needed that for a long time"

"That makes 2 of us" I said


	9. Birthday surprise

**CHAPTER 9: BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

So we are still in the cabin. In the bed but it is a morning later. And it's Prim's birthday. So yay I can't wait to have to spend the whole day with fucking Katniss well it at least gives me a chance to apologize to her and Peeta mostly Peeta because I know Gale is over the awkwardness now so I think I need to apologize. Oh and Madge and Gale are coming from 2 so that will be fun. If I tell him where and when I lost my virginity (yep I'm a virgin too I just payed attention in health class so I knew what to do with Prim.) he could either hit me for both things, hit me for where but not what, or just take it well in all. So come on lucky number 3.

"Morning Rory last night was amazing even better than I thought it would be" Prim said to me

"yeah I thought you would like the surprise" I said

"I've wanted that for a while" Prim said

"Me too" I said

"how long" Prim asked

"Since before I even knew what 'it' was" I said

"With me?" Prim asked shyly

"yes Prim like I said I love you always have always will" I said

"Well I think I'm up for round 2" Prim said climbing on top of me

"Not without protection we shouldn't have last night without a condom" I said

"I have one I kept it in my pocket ever since we started going out" Prim said

"Well why didn't we use it last night" I said

"I wanted to feel **you** inside me not latex" Prim said

"what is different now then then" I asked

"That was my first time and I wanted nothing between us not even a condom" She said

"Well from now on we use a condom" I said

"Okay" Prim said unwrapping the condom and sticking on the tip of my manhood but not rolling it down with her hands then she moved her mouth down to my length and put the condom on with her mouth.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask

"Don't know just trying to be sexy and by the looks of it I am being very sexy" She said giving my fully erect penis a squeeze

"Okay if you want to continue there will be no more of that" I said

"Okay here we go again" Prim said lowering herself on to my manhood and all I could think was oh god and I watch myself disappear inside her she is wet warm and tight as a mother fucker is what I thought as she started sliding up and down my manhood moaning out of pleasure and she stopped just as she reached the top and taking this as an awesome opportunity I thrusted up in her she moaned/whimpered my named out of surprise/pleasure and taking yet another opportunity I flipped us over so I was on top and began a slow rhythm of thrusts and I came first surprisingly but I didn't stop or slow down and then she came but she didn't stop either and now fully erect again kept going as well so she came again as did I. Then I rolled off of her and was forced out of her with a squishing sound and lied next to her her in my arms now.

"That was amazing" she said

"hell yeah it was" I said

"I came twice" she said

"Me too" I said

"Your dick feels amazing inside me" she said

"and your pussy feels great around me" I said

"I love you" she said

"I love you too always and forever" I said

"Always and forever" she said

"Now will you get dressed" I asked

"Okay" she said

**that night at dinner**

"Hi Mrs. E" I said hugging her

"Hi Rory" Prim's Mother said

"Hay Gale" I said giving him a hug "How's 2 treating you"

"Hay Rory Pretty good how bout you" Gale asked

"eh my butt hurts" I said making Prim almost fall over lauging to the piont where I had to catch her and making Peeta's beer come out his nose.

"What?" Gale asked

"Inside joke" I said "I'll fill you in later"

"Ahh and Madge looking lovely as ever I see" I said to Madge eliciting death stares from both Gale and Prim "Ohh come on sweety" I said to Prim "You know you're the only one for me" I said giving Prim a Kiss when I finished.

"Hey Katniss" I said "Can I talk to you alone for a minute"

"Fine"Katniss said

**in the corner just out of earshot**

"Look Katniss first off what the hell is you problem with me and Prim dating" I asked

"I don't want you to get her knocked up unmarried at age 15" She said

"Well 16 now but Katniss so what if she gets pregnant I'm not one of those assholes on that show that leave there girlfriends because they're pregnant if anything a child will just strengthen the love that we share" I said

"Okay Rory" Katniss said "I don't completely hate the thought of you 2 together"

"Good" I said "because there is something that I have to ask you"

"What?" Katniss asked

**back at the table just after eating the cake**

"Well everyone" I said reaching into my pocket "thank you all for making this such a wonderful evening"

"but I just have one thing to say to Prim well not really say more ask" I say taking Prim's hand and getting down one one knee"

"Primrose Everdeen will you marry me?"

**Back at the corner with he conversation with Katniss**

"Can I have your blessing" I asked Katniss pulling out my 24 carrot diamond and 24 carrot gold engagement ring I got for Prim

"Rory where did you get that?" she asked

"The mine" I replied

"What?" Katniss asked looking confused

"I dug up the gold then the diamond I got from coal got it refined and poof so if my speech doesn't prove my dedication to your sister than the fact that I dug up the materials for this huge ass ring will" I said

"Yes Rory you have my blessing" Katniss said

**the present**

"Yes" Prim said gleefully "Yes Yes Yes a thousand times Yes"

"I love you Prim" I said

"I love you too Rory" Prim said as I pull her in a embrace.


	10. Peeta is not the only one making buns

**CHAPTER 10: PEETA IS NOT THE ONLY ONE MAKING BUNS**

So yeah it's been a month since our engagement and since then I have also turned 16 and me and Prim have participated in the act multiple times and well last night we forgot to use a condom so now Prim is using a pregnancy test so let's see what happens either way though I'm happy.

"Rory honey are you ready" Prim asked as she squeezed my hand for reassurance

"Yes Prim no matter what the answer is I'm happy" I said

"Well Rory the answer is about to show up so I hope you're ready for it" Prim said

"I'm ready for anything as long as it's with you" I said and just then Prim started sobbing

"Rory" Prim said

"Yes Prim?" I asked

"I'm pregnant" Prim said

"oh my god" I said

"Rory?" Prim asked

"I'm just so happy" I said

"We have tell our families you know" Prim said

"Yep and Gale will probably run all the way from 2 just to smack me"

"No we have to tell him in person" Prim said

"Okay but we are telling yours first because I gonna get a spoon an arrow and a smack and I want the first two first" I said

"Fine" Prim said "we'll tell them at dinner"

**that night at dinner**

"Everyone" I said standing up and taking Prim's hand

"we have an announcement" I said

"I'm Pregnant" Prim said

"How long?" Katniss asked

"we just found out this morning" We said in unison

"Well I think it's amazing and beautiful" Peeta said

"Well hell it was bound to happen sometime" Katniss said

"Does Gale know" Ms. Everdeen asked

"No" I said

"But he will on Friday" Prim said

"Well hell if I knew I would be left out I wouldn't have come all this way to check on my little brother" Gale said after materializing at the door

"Gale!" I said

"Hey Gale!" Prim said

"How long have you been there bro" I asked

"Long enough to know that bread boy isn't the only one making buns" Gale said

"Yeah about that" I start

"Hey she's your fiance what you two do is no of my business anymore." Gale said

"Well then it looks like I could tell you where I had my first time" I said

"Okay should we be talking about this here?" Gale asked

"Hey I was planning on getting hit anyway" I said

"What do you mean" Gale said

"It was the morning of the engagement at the lake" I said before getting punched by both Katniss and Gale

"The lake the one with the cabin me you and Dad built" Gale said

"You weren't engaged yet either so I get to punch you." Katniss said then high 5ed Gale

"Okay I deserved that one" I said from the floor

"No more guys" Prim said

"No if you'll excuse me we have to go tell mom Gale are you coming" I asked

"Hell yeah man I can't wait to see someone explain to Posy what Pregnant means" Gale said

**at my mom's house**

"Hi mom" I said

"Hi Rory" Mom said "I just put Vick and Posy to bed"

"well you're gonna have to wake them up" I said "because we have news"

"Okay" Mom said "Vick Posy! Wake up Gale and Rory are here"

"Rory Gale!" Posy yelled

"Hi Posy" I said

"Hey guys" Vick said

"Everyone we have an announcement" I said

"I'm Pregnant" Prim said Vick just stared at me with disbelief

"What does Pregnant mean?" Posy asked wide eyed

"It means I'm going to have a baby" Prim explained

"You're gonna be a Mommy!" Posy said

"And Rory is gonna be the daddy" Prim said

"And you're gonna be an aunt" I said

"I am not a bug Rory" Posy said

"No Posy _**Aunt **_not _**ant**_" I said

"ooohhh I get it" Posy said

"Rory?" Vick said

"Yeah Vick?" I said

"You're gonna be a great dad" Vick said

"Thanks and you're gonna be a great uncle" I said

"ooohhh yeah I forgot about that" Vick said

"Well that is exciting and all but it is way past both of your bedtimes" Mom said

"You 2 be careful alright" Mom said when the other 2 went off to bed

"Okay mom" I said giving her a hug


End file.
